PODER GLEE FEMENINO
by tatislutz
Summary: Es mi primer fic asi que espero criticas y sugerencias  y esta es solo la presentacion despues se seguira desarrollando y los personajes de glee no me pertenecen solo los uso poara contar lo que pra mi deberia ser un poco de su historia


PODER GLEE FEMENINO

Bueno para empezar este es mi primer fic y es mas que nada dedicado a las chicas de glee y clato mi querido kurt para que no crea que lo hago a un lado como el maestro will, me ha rondado la idea de sacar el lado vulnerable y fuerte de cada una de ellas , todo despues de las nacionales , o.k. a comenzar:

Cap. 1

Rachel POV

Era una semana despues de haber comenzado las vacaciones de verano y yo ya tenia ganas de ver a Mercedes y Kurt ; ya que me encantaba platicarles lo que hacia el dia a dia ,y sobre todo porque Kurt no dejaba de preguntarme por medio de mensajes que como habia quedado con Finn , porque lo veia un poco raro y distanciado; pero siempre le contestaba que cuando nos vieramos les paticaria a el y Mercedes con lujos de detalles.

Pero ahora que me he dando cuenta que de verdad no me importaba como estaba Finn , y no era porque no lo quisiera , sino porque queria recorder lo que era amarme a mi primero y poder soñar con ser una "ESTRELLA" y cumplir mis tan aneladas metas; si porque los mios no eran sueños sino hechos que tarde o temprano hiban a sucedercomo me lo habia dicho jessie.

Mercedes POV

Ahora que hemos empezado vacaciones estoy deseosa de ver a mi grupo de divas, aunque en realidad me siento mal por no poder contar lo de sam , pore so yo no he querido presionar a Rachel sobre que paso con Finn porque siento que asi ella como yo tiene su secreto y ya no me siento tan mal con ellos ; pero de verdad no quiero que la relacion se vaya a dañar porque los demas empiecen a dar sus opiniones y siendo esta mi primera relacion.

Otra razon por lo que no lo he contado es porque primero quiero ver que terreno estoy pisando con Sam no quiero terminar como Rachel lastimada y mi autoestima baja por perder al promer amor que tengo, ya que asi como le paso a ella Sam tiene su historia vieja de amor con Quinn y Santana; pero veremos que nos depara apartir de estas vacaciones el AMOR.

Santana POV

Ahora que terminaron las vacaciones me siento libre de ser yo misma, ya que britt termino con Artie , y tal vez ahora si accede a que nos mantengamos en una relacion digo tenemos las vacaciones para probar, aunque claro tengo una complicacion porque yo que siempre me gusto darle rienda suelta a mi vida, ahora no se como sacarme a algunos bastardos de encima.

Pero Santana concentrate ya despues te preocuparas de ellos , recuerda que Britt sijo que tenias que ser tu misma y hasta donde tengo memoria lo que si se que soy es una verdadera BITCH.

Quinn POV

Me siento extraña e insegura no se como reaccionar a lo que la vida me esta presentando, no tengo novio , ya no soy porrista y acabar nose ni lo que quiero en la vida y ya solo me falta un año para la graduacion.

Ademas he querido tomarme el tiempo de platicar con Rachel pero no he tenido el valor de enfrentarla , yase , se acaba de ocurrir una idea hablare primeto con finn, por que hay que empezar de cero para llegar a lograra algo y es lo voy a hacer, porque Quinn le pese a quien le pese es una REINA.

HAsta aqui queda el primer capitulo y se que faltan Kurt, Britt y Tina pero ellas sera conforme a la historia y acepto sugerencias criticas y sobre todo comentarios para saber si les va agradando la historia; tratare de publicar lo mas pronto possible y nos enteraremos de que paso con Finn, Jessie, Sam, y todos los demas chicos glee.

Cap 2

Kurt POV

Desde que Blaine me dijo que me ama no hay dia en que despierte y no tenga una sonrisa en el rostro, como dije este ha sido un buen año para mi , viaje a Nueva York tengo al amor de mi vida, porfin me siento tranquilo y seguro en la escuela en la que soy yo mismo y tengo a mis amigos , despues de pensar nose que me pueda hacer falta por hacer ya que todavia falta un año para la graduacion mm….

Bueno eso ya vendra mas adelante , por lo pronto disfrutare mi primer verano enamorado y luego enseñare al mundo porque Kurt Hummel es UNICO.

Tina POV

Bueno este verano comienza tranquilo pero tengo que decirlo a pesar de que estoy enamorada de Mike empieza a ser muy monotona la relacion quisiera algo mas lleno de adrenalina , digo por algo soy gotica porque me gusta lo oscura , diferente y extraño .

Este verano me dedicare a reencontrar esa parte de mi , porque como dije a Rachel sino tengo algun idolo asiatico que seguir entonces tengo que ser diferente y yo llegar a ser para las demas una INSPIRACION.

Brittany POV

Este ño pasado descubre grandes amigos y amores, aunque todavia me encuentro confundida ya que Santana me encanta pero la quisiera quefuera mas ELLA y a la vez artie todavia me trae encantadores recuerdos y sentimientos , aparte creo que mi gato tambien esta dudando de sus gustos ya que veo que le pasa cuidando la salida de la casita de un raton y lo mira con ojos de deseo, si asi como me mira Santana como cuando te quieres comer a alguien a besos , ais que descubrirecjunto con el que sentimos por estas extrañas ponder mi esfuerzo junto el glee club como en el amor a GANAR.


End file.
